1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical conductors and is directed more specifically to stranded conductors used for the transmission of audio signals including but not limited to musical instruments such as electric guitars whereby the quality of sound reproduced is markedly improved over known prior art systems.
2. Background Information
The transmission of audio, video and data transmission signals with the complexity of their wave forms is influenced by, but not necessarily restricted or limited to, the characteristics delineated as
1. the type of dielectric insulation material employed
2. the wall thickness of the insulation material
3. the size or any combination of sizes of the individual wire strands
4. the geometry of the cross section of a wire bundle
5. the number of twists in a foot of length of any sub-group of twisted wires
6. the wire angle relative to the centerline
7. the type of wire material employed
8. the purity of the wire material
9. the crystaline structure of the wire material
10. the number of twists/per/foot of an entire bundle
11. the relationship of the + or - (send and return) conductors to each other--meaning the distance between each other, and their configuration--meaning whether oriented in parallelism or twisted around each other
12. whether the wires are insulated or not, from each other, including the type of insulation employed
13. the effects of inductance, in light of design and structure
14. the effects of capacitance, in light of design and structure
15. the resistivity
16. the type of cable assembly materials used and the particular construction techniques
17. the effects of phase shift in light of design and structure
18. the effects of acoustic and mechanical resonances in light of design and structure
19. the effect of EMI, RFI, hum, magnetic strand interaction, and electrical strand interaction
20. the protection against aging, i.e. the corrosive effects of atmosphere
21. skin effect
3. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of an uninsulated multistranded conductor of the known art, the fact of its uninsulation causes it to behave as though it is a solid conductor of a given overall gauge. For example, 29 strands of #29 AWG are approximately the equal of a single #16 AWG diameter wire with a large conductor. The audio signal is subjected to skin effect resulting in a negative alteration of the audio signal. Furthermore, uninsulated stranded conductors are subject to the effects of the corrosive atmosphere, regardless of its outer jacket and how that jacket is applied. As the wires age, the audio signal deteriorates. As to prior insulated multistranded conductors, same have not appeared as available apparently due to the fact that the stripped wire ends have to be immersed in a 800.degree. F. heated solder pot. Due to variables previously alluded to under Background Information, all prior attempts at making insulated multistranded conductors have met with an inability to transmit low frequency audio signals with greater definition and authority, i.e. less roll off.